


Lost

by wolf_noita03



Category: Dr.Strange - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_noita03/pseuds/wolf_noita03
Summary: this is the first time i am posting anything on this ship, or anything from the marvel universe, so guys please go easy on me! Darcy Lewis is the best character in my opinion, and im really bias because i love kat dennings! but i am not sure whether this will be a multi chapter, or just one!so enjoy!
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i am posting anything on this ship, or anything from the marvel universe, so guys please go easy on me! Darcy Lewis is the best character in my opinion, and im really bias because i love kat dennings! but i am not sure whether this will be a multi chapter, or just one!  
> so enjoy!

It was well after one in the morning when Doctor Stephen Strange had gotten the phone call from Christine, which was surprising to say the least. It had been a while since they last spoke. After they had all been brought back from the snap, and fought Thanos he had gone to find her. He needed to know that she was safe. Their meeting however had been very brief and a little strained to say the least. Therefore, the fact that she had called and so late had caught him quite unaware.

“Christine I…” he had not had the opportunity to finish his sentence before Christine started speaking over him.

“Listen, I need your help, I’m at the…...” she had not even finished her sentence when Doctor Strange had opened up a portal and let himself in to the hospital medicine cupboard, where she was calling him from.

“Wow that was pretty quick, thanks,” she said smiling at him slightly. She grabbed his arm and started leading him out of the cupboard.

“Christine, are you ok? Where are we going?” Dr. Strange asked. He did a quick scan of her; apart from looking a little tired around the eyes, everything seemed ok, and she seemed fine. His heart race began to slow a little but not much. Wherever she was taking him, she really was in a hurry to get there.

“It’s not me Stephen, it’s a patient… she err…. I cannot help her… she needs you…and when I say you, I mean you know your expertise….” She said as they walked quickly, through the hospital corridors.

“You called me for a _patient?”_ Stephen stopped walking and looked back at her. His brows furrowed. This was not what he had thought when she had called him. When she asked for his help, he had thought that she was perhaps in some immediate danger. He had allowed himself to think that she had needed him. He did not think for a moment that she was calling for a patient. He was about to say something else but the look on her face made him stop before he said something that would upset their already troubled friendship. She was worried, and very scared.

“What’s happened Christine? What patient, and how can I help her?” he asks. Quietly walking by her side once again.

“I can’t … I don’t trust anyone… just come and see her please” she says, not even waiting for him to answer as she leads him through an empty operating room.  
There laying on the operating table unconscious, was a very badly beaten up woman. It seemed as if she been in a fight, and whomever this woman had been fighting had not played fair. The one side of her face was swollen; blood stained her face, and clothes. She had abrasions on the side of her face as well as what looked like old bruising on her arms. If he were to take a probable guess, she most likely had bruises on her legs, and most of her torso.

“Christine…..”He says turning towards her. His brows furrowed. This was a case for the authorities and medical professionals. Whoever had done this to her, needed to be found and locked up.

“Is she even alive?” he asks as he moves towards the body reaching out for her wrist, to check for a pulse. Amazed and relieved at the same time to find she had one however faint it was. He turned her wrist around and saw red abrasions all the way around her wrist. He did not need to check the other one; it looked like she had been tied down, by rope, or perhaps something else.

“I had to give her some morphine for the pain and to sedate her. She was hysterical when she walked in…..”

“Wait, she just walked into the hospital by herself? She wasn’t brought in?” he said his voice hardly containing the disbelief.

“No” Christine said quietly.

“How did she know to find you then?” he asks.

“She didn’t, I just happened to be there, I was looking for Doctor Phillips. I went in to one of the medicine cupboards on the 2nd floor, to check if he was in there, only to find the room was empty but on the floor in a crumpled heap was this woman…. and she just looked so helpless, I went to call for help, but she begged me not to. She said they would find her, and kill her. She was so frightened, and I do not know something just told me I needed to listen to her. She made me promise her before she fainted. I had to sneak in a gurney, and I managed to wake her up so she could help me put her on to it. Then she knocked out again, which luckily had been a lot easier to explain then if she had been awake, whilst I wheeled her into this empty operating room". She took a deep breath and continued, all the while Stephen stood there and listened.

“While she was sedated I have managed to do her x-rays which have shown she had broken a few ribs, multiple fractures in both her arms and legs in the past but they have healed now. ” Stephen scoffs at her as Christine continues. He could not believe what he was hearing. He watches as Christine pulls out sheets of what could only be the young woman’s x-rays out for him to see.  
Reluctantly he takes them, and studies them. He looks back at Christine and sighs.

“These can’t be hers Christine. These injuries look old, perhaps done 5 years ago maybe?” he says taking the x-rays away from the light, and handing them back to Christine.

“I know that’s what I thought at first so I took them again. I thought perhaps I had made a mistake but the results were the same. They are hers. Whoever has done this to her, has been doing this to her for a while. You noticed the contusions near the breaks. The same break pattern has been repeated. Whoever did this to her was a professional, each time her bones would heal they would break them again…..” she trails off, waiting for Stephen to say something.

“Christine whatever you promised this woman you can’t keep. You need to alert the police. The people who did this to her, need to be found and need to be punished.” He said holding onto her shoulders. She breaks away from him turning her back to him.

“She is malnourished, probably starved whilst being confined, her bloods have come back fine - jenny owed me favour – there’s bruising on the inside of her thighs, vagina, and in her anus, all indications of rape...”

“Hold on Christine” Strange said, putting his index finger up to her. “When you said you needed my help I thought you meant you were in trouble, not this….this woman? I’m not that kind of doctor anymore”, he said looking at her as she paced the room.

“Christine” he said more sternly then he had attended it to be. Christine stopped pacing and looked at him, but then to his surprise she continued hurriedly choosing to ignore what he had just said. Stephen just looked at her in disbelief.

"I did a rape kit on her, and did a scan of her uterus nothing there. So she is not pregnant or anything. At least the people who did this used a fucking condom! Bastards!" she says out loud.

"Really? Christine this has nothing to do with me, I can not help this poor woman. she needs someone who is qualified in dealing with these cases2 Stephen replied.

“I know trust me Stephen you were the last person I wanted to call......"

"Gee thanks" he retorts. Why was he even here if she didn't want him here.

"But…. she also had these markings on her skin, like symbols but they have disappeared now. Nevertheless, they were like tattoos drawn onto her body. They looked like mystical symbols or something, which is why I thought you, could help her; because you know, that is what you do…. The mystic arts and all that jazz” She says, her voice shaking.

“All that jazz? God you sound like Stark! Do not ask! I cannot see any symbols on her either so even if I wanted to help you I cannot. Unless you are able to draw them for me from memory,” he was not asking. He was half hoping she had dreamt the tattoos, because she was not going to let this go. It was late, he had a whole world to look after, and one girl could not have his sole attention. This clearly was a job for the local authorities. Not his problem.

“I can do better than that. I took a picture of them, they are on my phone… here” he watches her fumble in her pocket and pull out the phone. Tapping on a few numbers, she hands it to him, with the pictures on.

“They’re the same four symbols repeated over her whole body, and they had been their long enough for me to take photos but once I had been done they started disappearing, as if they knew. Have you seen these before? It is magic isn’t it? I know it is Stephen so do not even try…... the fact that they just disappeared, of course they are magic… I just… she just… needs help Stephen. This is what you do right?” she asks her eyes pleading with him. _Be the man I know you can be Stephen please._ That is what he read in her eyes. Damn her! He thought to himself.

“Ok I can look in the library but I have to go back to the sanctum…mean while you need to alert the police, surely someone out there is missing this young woman” he says just glancing at the young woman who lay there unconscious. He felt a tug at his throat and saw the cloak removing itself from his shoulders and draped itself over the woman’s body. Giving her some modesty. Sentiment. As a doctor, he was not inclined to such feelings. It appeared as human being he was not either. He rolled his eyes and sighed. It appeared his cloak had more sympathy for a complete stranger then he did.

“How did she get here? Any id?” he asks. His brow furrowing, as he ignored the cloaks decision.

“That’s the thing, everything is intact, her id, her wallet, even her Taser. It is like for someone who has been kidnapped why would they not take all her things. It’s as if they want her to be found….” She said shaking her head. “I do not know Stephen, and trust me I am just as confused about this whole situation. If it were not for the markings, she would be staying here and I would be phoning the authorities myself, but something just is not right here. I can feel it. OH! Do not give me that look Stephen!” She orders shaking her head.

“I wasn’t giving you a look,” he says defensively knowing she had caught him giving her that condescending look.

“You were giving me that look so do not even lie to me Stephen” she said pointing a finger at him.

“Look, I don’t know….I just know that she needs help. The magic sort and this hospital is definitely not the right place to provide that” she says rubbing her head, and sighing heavily.  
Stephen looked at her. She was tired. She had probably worked a full 30-hour shift. He turned to take in the rest of the room. He missed it. He could not deny that. He missed the rush, the complicated cases that fell onto his lap; he decided which ones he took on. The money was always good but not the things he missed more. No! What he missed more was the fact that he could do what other surgeons could not, and he was fucking brilliant at it.

He looked back at the young woman. When he took over the New York sanctum, he was protecting their world from threats; this woman was not a threat. He could help Christine with the symbols to find out what they meant, but anything beyond that she needed to stay here at the hospital. Where she would need extensive help, physically he could help her, but the mental trauma of all she had been through that was above his expertise.

Sighing heavily and rubbing his head with his palm, he asks, “Ok so who is she? Does she have family that you can call? I cannot just take the woman with me without notifying her family…. Presuming she has anyone” he says hoping that she did have someone but knowing the answer before Christine had said it.

“She does ermm” Strange watches Christine fumble in to what can only be the woman’s purse.

“There was a card with this name…. Foster… Jane Foster” she said.

“Jane Foster, as in Thors’ ex?” Stephen said his brow furrowing. If this woman has anything to do with Jane, and Jane was connected to Thor, could Loki be involved? Loki was a threat to this world.

“Let me see the card” he commands walking towards her, as Christine obliges.

The card had a picture of two women, embraced in a hug, their faces together and smiling at the camera. Strange turned the card over to where someone had written a note.

‘If found please return to Jane Foster’.

Smiley face emoji!

Stephen turned the card back, to look at the two women smiling. He recognised Jane Fosters’ face. He could remember meeting her a few times at some conferences in the past. He never spoke to her, but his photographic memory never let him forget a face.

However, the other young woman’s face had taken him back. The girl in this picture looked so much younger, and full of life. She had full red lips, sparkling blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. He tore his eyes away as he looked at the woman who was lying unconscious. Her pale skin nothing but bruised and swollen. Could this be the work of Loki? Given Janes past with Thor she could have been the real target and this poor girl just got in the way. However, would Loki make a mistake? Re- calling conversations with Thor, Loki had met Jane whilst in Asgard. He would have known what she had looked like. He was not one for mistaking identities either.

The two women looked completely different from one another. Jane was an only child so this woman was not her sibling. Could she perhaps be a relative? Loki never cared much for casualties of war. However, was Loki capable of this? Something told him no. Never the less, he was not going to rule out Loki entirely out the picture too.

This sort of brutality seemed more befitting of the tactics taken by Hydra operatives. After all, Jane Fosters work on the Einstein - Rosen Bridge was famous now. After Thanos, world leaders did not want another threat entering their planet. If her theoretical work could create, an actual wormhole it would be phenomenal for the world and Jane Foster. The implications of her findings, however, in the wrong hands could reap havoc, not just on their planet, but countless of planets.

His mind went back to the symbols again. He pictured them in his mind, trying to scan his brain for any recollection of ever seeing them in the library of the Kamar- Taj. After a few minutes he realised he would need to contact Wong. He looked back at Christine, their eyes met for just a brief second. He needed to get back to the sanctum. If this was the work of Loki or any other magical threat, he needed to be prepared.

He rubbed his forehead. This was going to be one long night. Eventually after a minutes silence “do we know her name?” he asks sighing heavily.

“Err… Darcy. Darcy Lewis. She is 33 years old. I tried to get a hold of her parents but when I called, the people residing at the house said that they died some while back, before the snap”

“Before the snap? How long has this woman been missing for?” he asks turning back to Christine.

“I don’t know. Gods, if she had been taken before the Snap happened, that could explain why she is not in any missing person’s report file. I asked Chris to check. So much has happened since the snap, but records and things like that in the police departments are still missing Chris told me. That could be why no one has come to claim her. In her case, there are no red flags. Not yet any way. Shit.” Christine sighs. Rubbing her hands over her face.

“Who’s Chris? Another favour?” he asks not looking at her. Yet wanting to know none the less.

“Really? That is what you are going to ask me? No, we are not doing this either. That young woman over there needs your help Stephen, not mine.” Christine says pointing to the body lying there helpless.

Stephen closed his eyes. After all this time, he still held hope. letting out a deep breadth, he says, “I’m sorry”.

“Can you help her? I mean medically we can keep her here, but if the people who did this to her came back, she wouldn’t be safe….” Her voice going quiet. She looked at his face trying to gauge an answer from him. He had to help. He could not say no right, she asked herself. Gods if he refused then what?

“What about Foster? Have you tried her?” he asks.

“Ye but I got no answer” she said.

Scientists; always too busy to answer their phone! A heavy silence filled the room as Stephen closed his eyes. He did not really have a choice. He knew that, and dammit so did Christine. Perhaps he could fob the young girl to Wong. However, if this were linked to Loki, which it very well could be, then he needed to protect this woman, and if this were a hydra thing, then he would turn her over to the avengers himself.

That being said for now he could not leave her here if it involved her safety. For all they knew she may very well have been dropped off here at the hospital. If that was the case this all could very well be a plot to lure Foster out, and though her relationship with Thor was over, Strange had a feeling that if anything were to happen to Jane he would be facing the wrath of a god, at his doorstep not to mention other uninvited guests.

“If I take her, if I do this, no one, and I mean no one Christine can know where she is. Not even Foster or even Chris” he said. He was after all inviting trouble by taking her with him. Wong was going to be most displeased with the arrival of a new resident.

“Yes I know Stephen. I know how this works” she said tiredness biting at her tone, as she sighs.

“I’m sorry…. Ok….I will need medical….”

“Already sorted I did you a bag before you got here,” she said, smiling guiltily.

He did not ask her how she knew that he would take the woman in. He gave her a sincere smile, as he began to fiddle with his gold ring. Gold sparks began to fly out of his hands, as a portal appeared showing the grand stairwell of the sanctum.

Stephen waved one hand to Darcy’s’ body as she arose, and floated through the portal; his cloak still draped over her body.

Stepping into the portal himself, he turns around to look at Christine.

“I’ll keep her safe Christine, I promise. But you also need to promise me that you will keep yourself safe too,” he said looking at her. His gaze firmly fixed on her. He needed her to promise him that.

“I will. I promise,” she says.

Stephen nods and turns away, the portal closing behind him.

“Oh fuck Darcy, I hope I have done right by you,” Christine says to the now empty room, as she fights back her tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy did not know how she and the woman next to her had managed to escape or even who the woman was who had helped her and why she was helping her, but Darcy was grateful. Her whole body ached. She didn’t want to think about everything that she had been through, not yet; she was not strong enough. Darcy needed to find Jane and ask her why, but the woman that had dropped her at the hospital told her it was here that she will find the help she needs.

“My dear child you must listen to me very carefully. There will be a woman coming in here very shortly, her name is Christine Palmer, she will help deliver you to a Doctor …” but Darcy could not listen any longer. No more doctors. They made her hurt so much. She was falling asleep again. She felt a gentle tap on her cheek, and her eyes fluttered again.

“Darcy listen to me please, I am so sorry that this has happened to you, but I have found you now, and you must be strong. Believe me child you are so important to me, and I am so sorry for leaving you. You have no idea of the power that resides in you. Please trust me” she gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Darcy tried to focus on the woman sitting beside her, but all she could see was green eyes staring back at her.

“I have to leave you for a while…” the woman told her.

“No! You can’t! Please don’t leave me alone, they will find me, and they will hurt me again, please, please, please I’ll be good. Please don’t leave me here. It’s too dark, and I don’t like it. Please I’ll be good, I promise.” she whimpered as the woman cradled her in her arms.

“Shhh, my sweet, sweet girl, you are safe, I promise, just trust me, no harm will come to you here,” the woman spoke in Darcy’s ear, as she held her close to her chest. Darcy did not want to be touched, but she ached to feel safe, and this woman had saved her. She was not shield, or avengers, but she was the only one who saved her. So she allowed herself to sink into the woman’s embrace. A wave of peace rushed over her and she could feel herself beginning to drift back off to sleep. She could hear the woman muttering something. Darcy tried to hear what she was saying but she could not make out the language. Darcy was not sure how long she had been drifting into nothing but warmth, yet it felt nice, and she did not want to awake. But just like everything in Darcy’s life the good feeling went. She jolted upright. Darcy was alone again in the dark.. The woman had left her.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god” Darcy whimpered into her sleeve. She did not want to be alone, the woman promised she would be safe, and then she left her. She curled herself into the smallest ball she could make, and sat their quiet, listening. It was not long until another woman came in looking for a doctor.

“Please, please help me” she said, her voice sounding coarse. Gods it hurt to speak. The woman ran to her, and Darcy cringed as the woman sat next to her holding out her arms. “Hey it’s ok? How did you get in?” she asked. The woman looked at her and Darcy knew what she was seeing, her face was a bloody mess. Damn her whole body was a bloody mess!

“Just wait here ok? I need to call for help ok?” as the woman went to leave her side, Darcy held on to her tight.

“Please, they will find me if you do that. Please do not let them get me, I can’t… I can’t go back they will kill me please,” she sobs.

“Who will? This is a hospital. No one will get you here ok. I am a doctor here, my name is Christine Palmer” the woman says attentively. Her hands held up, palms facing Darcy. “Christine Palmer?” Darcy says the name again in her head. The woman who saved had told her about a Christine Palmer. She said she would help.

“Can you help me please Christine Palmer? I don’t have anyone else to help me please”. Darcy asked.

“I can, but in order for me to help you I need you to help me, so you have to trust me ok? What happened to you? How did you even get here?” she asks. But before Darcy could reply, she could feel herself starting to drift off again. A few moments begin to pass as Darcy starts to feel someone trying to pull her. Again, she begins to feel afraid, but once more, she begins to hear the woman’s voice that had saved her. Was she here again?

“Shhh… Darcy trust her sweetheart you must wake up and help her help you. Come on sweet girl, you can do this. I promise you, you will have your revenge… but right now you need to become strong again……” as the thought of revenge breaks her from her sleep, Darcy finds herself staring at the familiar woman in surgical clothing, and once again she feels her heart pounding in fear, until she remembers the other woman’s’ words. Yes, she could do this, she needed to do this. With Christine Palmers help Darcy was able to pull herself onto the gurney. She tried to keep her eyes open as the scenery kept changing, but she was so tired, and the lights were so bright….

When Darcy came around again she could hear a man’s voice this time as well as Christine Palmers’ voice. The man sounded angry. Darcy could not completely make out what they were arguing about, and she so badly wanted to open her eyes and cry out to them. To make them stop, but she felt too tired. The darkness was coming back…..

_“These can’t be hers Christine. These injuries look old, perhaps done 5 years ago maybe?”_ she heard the man say. Was this the Doctor that the woman had told him about? Was he going to help her? She could not remember his name. Why had she drifted off again?

_**Stupid, stupid Darcy!** _

_“I know that’s what I thought at first so I took them again. I thought perhaps I had made a mistake but the results were the same. They are hers. Whoever has done this to her, has been doing this to her for a while. You noticed the contusions near the breaks. The same break pattern has been repeated. Whoever did this to her was a professional, each time her bones would heal they would break them again…..”_

_**Yeah**_ Darcy thought. **_They liked to do that a lot. The men told her they liked the sound of her screams every time they would snap her._**

_“Christine whatever you promised this woman you can’t keep. You need to alert the police. The people who did this to her, need to be found and need to be punished.”_ She heard him say. The police can’t help me, no one can, she wants to scream.

_“She is malnourished, probably starved whilst being confined, her bloods have come back fine - jenny owed me favour – there’s bruising on the inside of her thighs, vagina, and in her anus, all indications of rape…...”_

_**Yeah they liked to do that too, a lot. They would take it in turn. Oh god…..oh god….. they knew, they all knew….**_. Darcy began to slip away then, going into the darker corners of her mind, where they can’t reach her……she felt the familiar coldness of her mind and she started to drift nowhere good again….she felt too ashamed to listen anymore.

_“Sound like Stark!”_ that jolted her back from the darkness. Stark, she knows that word. No it was a name…. she knows it, and she tries to open her eyes again but they were just too heavy. She felt cold and alone. All she wanted to do was scream out. She could hear everything they were saying. They were talking about her. Markings? A sanctum? Would he take her away? She could feel the darkness forming at the edges of her mind, as she begins to curl up into her own mind; there she rocks herself back and forth. If she could make herself small they won’t be able to reach her in here. They weren’t allowed in here. The darkness would hide her. She felt soo dirty and ashamed.

Just as Darcy was beginning to slip into despair, she felt something coming towards her. She froze. She sat in the darkness of her mind for what seemed like hours. No one was supposed to reach her here.

“Hello? Can you help me? Please?” she asks in the darkness of her own mind. She feels something hover towards her as if unsure, and then she feels it on top of her body. Darcy thought she would start to panic again but whatever was on top of her was not a person as such. Whatever was on top of her seemed to be emanating a golden glow? Whatever it was she felt comforted by it, she felt warm, and for the first time she felt safe…she allowed herself to be immersed by the gold glow. What it was she could not make out, but she did not want it to leave her either.

_“Jane Foster, as in Thors’ ex?”_ that jolted her back. Darcy knew a Jane Foster. Darcy also knew a Thor; he had fallen from the sky. Neither had come for her. They had left her there. That had made her to sad so she put them away.

The voices were talking more now. She heard her name, then the words ‘snap’ she heard them talking about the police and Darcy silently prayed in her own mind ‘please no police’ as she continued to rock back and forth. She heard them talk about her parents - oh her lovely parents - she wanted to start crying again, yet at the same time she wanted to scream. Nevertheless, she knew she had to be quiet. Darcy had to be quiet; otherwise, they might hurt her if they knew she was listening. Whatever was on top of her shifted slightly.

“Oh, please don’t leave me too” Darcy asks, afraid, but then she felt something slightly touching her hand very gently. Whatever was on top of her was trying to soothe her.

_“If I take her, if I do this, no one, and I mean no one Christine can know where she is. Not even Foster or even Chris”_ she heard the man say. _“Yes I know Stephen. I know how this works”_ the woman had said.

“I’m sorry…. Ok….I will need medical….”

“Already sorted I did you a bag before you got here,” Darcy couldn’t hear much after that, but she could feel her self being lifted but she felt no one touching her. It was as if she was floating…it felt strange….

“ _I’ll keep her safe Christine, I promise.”_ Those were the last words she heard from the man before she started to drift off.

_**“You really shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep doctor………………”** _


End file.
